


A Pokemon Trainer's Diary

by Jeanne160



Series: Pokemon Diary [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Highly suggest you look up the rules of a wedlocke before reading this, Illustrated, It's a wedlocke, Pokemon trainer diary, Swearing, The swearing progressively increases, crated by Marriland, it's a nuzlocke variant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloe is just one trainer out of many ready to start their pokemon adventure. It just so happens she's a part of the Pokemon Love group, and is always willing to see her pokemon get matched up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Prologue

A voice calls to you from the abyss. It tells you that it’s sole purpose in life is to inform you of the ‘game’ which you are about to play. It asks you to touch the topic you’d like to know more about. You chose to verbally answer, since buttons do not appear for you to push.

You ask for control info. The voice tells you it’ll explain the ‘game’s’ controls. It tells you that by touching the lower screen you can control the game. You have no idea what it is referring to. It asks you to touch the icon titled ‘Touch.’ When a button manifests in front of you, you choose to say next. 

It informs you that by touching the screen you can continue selections and advance conversations. When you tell it to continue, it informs you that the ‘a button’ does the same thing. You tune out the rest of the conversation. You tell it you understood everything when it prompts you.

The voice offers to tell you about the adventure. You decide that you do not need any more information and continue onward.

Your world fades from blue to black. It is silent for a solid minute. Then a disembodied voice says that something is interesting. It apologizes for not immediately giving you attention, it was reading a book. The voice better be sorry.

An old man appears in a burst of light. He welcomes you to the world of pokemon. You find him to be boring, so you skip a head of his monologue. At some point he ejects a pokemon from a ball. It is very cute. You want one.

You tune in when the old man asks you if you identify as a male or female. You tell him you are a female, because he is clearly blind. You then tell him your name is… Aloe! Because he’s deaf, he asks if he heard you right. He then sends you on your way.


	2. Day 1

I’m Aloe, and today is the very first day of my Pokemon Adventure. I finally get to leave New Bark town for the great wilds of Johto. Mother was particularly excited to see me leave. She handed me my bag, and my ID card. I think she secretly just wants me out of the house so she can find a boyfriend. I’be never met my dad, and I don’t really care to.

As soon as I left the house, my neighbor’s marril ran into me. A shout from my neighbor had it leaving me though. It was so cute! I want to steal it!

Mom mentioned I should go visit Prof. Elm, but I wanted one last look around my beautiful hometown. A red haired guy was looking into the lab. When I talked to him, he pushed me away. One day he shall know my wrath!

When I entered the lab, Prof. Elem invited me to the back. He’d been waiting for me. He told me about his research into the relationship between people and pokemon, and gave me a pokemon! I had a choice between cyndaquil, totodile, and chikorita. He also wanted me to go say hi to Mr. Pokemon. Apparently the mister found something cool, and it was up to me to go get it for Prof. Elm.

Since I have such a fiery personality, I picked cyndaquil. In named him Silver. Before I left the aid gave me some potions, which was really nice of him.

Outside the lab, Ethan was waiting for me. He’s my neighbor with the marril. He congratulated me for picking a good pokemon, and suggested I go show my mom. Since I had to tell her I’d be back in a fer days because I needed to do a fetch quest for the local pokemon professor, I figured I’d show her Silver.

Mom was surprised to see me home so soon. She called Silver… CUTE! I hate her. Silver is a scary little dude. Strikes fear into the hearts of other! I told mom about going on a journey, and she gave me my pokegear. She told me how to make a call, even though she explained it yesterday. She might be going insane.

As I was leaving town, Elm stopped me. He just needed to give me his number, and then he sent me on my way.

Route 29 was peaceful.

Kill Count: 2

Yeah… peaceful.

Cherrygrove was eventful though. I was greeted by an old man, who ran ahead of me as he lead me through town. He showed me to the pokecenter, the Pokemart, the following route, the beach, and the house where he lives. He then gave me running shoes, so I could move around in shoes which didn’t hurt my feet. Mom hasn’t gotten me a new pair of shoes since I was eight, and I’m ten now. Thank’s mom.

Since it was late he let me sleep in his house. Tomorrow, I shall take on Route 30! Night!


	3. Day 2

Day 2

The old man and I had breakfast together, and he told me that from now on I should sleep in the pokecenter. I asked if it would cost me money, and he told me it wouldn’t.

Afterwards, I started to leave town, when the old man came running back up to me. He’d forgotten to give me the map app for my pokegear since he wouldn’t need his. Why he didn’t remember at breakfast was beyond me.

Route 30 was peaceful

Kill count 6

Item count: 3

Yeah, peaceful.

Silver ended up growing to level seven, and he learned smokescreen in the process. You go little dude!

I went into the Berry Man’s house, and he bestowed upon me a basket for carrying Apricorns. It somehow fit into my bag. Not sure how. Outside I grabbed an apricorn. People keep giving me stuff, and this trend should continue. After all, I am amazing!

I got a pink apricot outside of Mr. Pokemon’s house. I then entered the house.

Inside a funny looking man was talking to a different funny looking man. The first had a hat, while the second was old as time itself. The hat man knew my name! When I was about to take in the glory of already being famous, he informed me that Prof. Elm said I was coming. Dick. He handed me an egg to take back to Prof. Elm. I was intrigued, but unsure of what to do with it. He wrapped it in a blanket so I could put it in my bag. The man who was clearly Mr. Pokemon told me that when two pokemon loved each other very much sometimes they made eggs.

The other funny looking guy introduced himself as Prof. Oak. He gave me a pokedex and told me to collect pokemon. Gross.

When left, Prof. Elm gave me a call. He was panicking and said something awful had happened. I rushed back to see what was the matter.

As I tried to leave Cherrygrove, a man with red hair tried to stop me. He said my pokemon was too good for a ‘wimp’ like me. Whatever! I showed him wimp! I used smokescreen against his totodile three times, and made if pass out from a tackle or two. He withdrew from battle before I could kill it though. Sadness. Silver grew to level eight though! Yes!

The redhead asked me if I was happy I won. I told him that I was happy I beat him to a pulp. He told me he was going to become the world’s greatest Pokemon Trainer. I told him he was wrong, and that I am the current holder of best pokemon trainer. He did drop his ID card though. I saw his name.

Back in New Bark, the lab looked fine. I went inside and was immediately accosted by a police person. They accused me of being a criminal because I ‘came back to the site’ whatever that means. It’s a load of bullshit is what that is! I didn’t do anything! Thankfully Ethan came to my rescue and convinced the officer to stop harassing me. When Ethan described the suspect, I mentioned I saw a man like that. I told the officer his name was… Burn!

I was thanked for helping the investigation, and I said goodbye to Ethan so he’d leave me alone. I gave Elm the egg, and Elm suggested I take Silver with me on my adventure. Elm demanded that I go say goodbye to my mom though.

I told mom to save my money, and she said she would, but I knew she was going to buy me gifts with my own money. That’s just the way we work. I decided to sleep in my mom’s house and I’d leave town again tomorrow for my journey.


	4. Day 3

Kill Count: 40 (I may be a little blood thirsty)

I decided that I’m going to make a sketch of all my pokemon and include things like their move sets and how the behave. Here’s one for Silver:

I left my house early in the morning. Mom watched silently as I left. She looked like she hadn’t slept last night. I was only partially worried. Mom often stayed up late watching TV.

Outside of New Bark, on Rt. 28, Ethan was waiting for me with that marril I adore so much. He told me I could catch Pokemon with pokeballs. I scoffed at him. Of course you can. It’s more a matter of why would you want to. Still, he showed me how to do it. The pokemon he caught was a female rattata. Marril looked at it with loving eyes. Suddenly, I understood why people catch pokemon. It is the joy of seeing them in love and happy!

The first thing I encountered was a female hoothoot. Silver fell in love with it, so I caught her. I named her… Amethyst

I took a detour to Rt. 29, and while there caught a male geodude. I named him… Gold!

Wow, I’ve been catching pokemon really fast! While in Cherrygrove I healed up my pokemon and bought some supplies. I bought 10 pokeballs, and received a free premier ball. I also bought some potions.

While on Rt. 30 I chose to work on leveling up Amethyst. In the process, I found a mate for Gold. It was a female rattata I named… Emerald!

Since Gold had a mate, I decided to train all of my Pokemon. At level four, Gold learned mud sport. At level eight, he learned rock polish. I’m not sure if I’ll ever use it, but it’s more useful than mud sport at any rate. Emerald also learned focus energy during it’s training, and Amethyst learned hypnosis.

Gold, Amethyst, and Emerald are all level eight, while Silver is at level nine. Here’s a picture of what my team is looking like!

  


Before heading forward I decided to rest in Cherrygrove since I’d been training all day. I will continue forward in the morning!


	5. Day 4

Kill Count: 37 (God that’s still bad)  
Items found: 2

I actually woke up really, really, late! It was a good opportunity to see which pokemon were available heading forward at such a late hour.. Unfortunately, most of it was bug and grass type pokemon. Le Sigh. I did run back up to Mr. Pokemon’s house for another pink apricorn. They just look so nice and sweet!

While walking around I fought two trainers. They were a piece of cake though. However, Gold did reach level nine. I was so happy, I nearly cried in joy. Take that youngsters and a bug catcher!

In the dark cave I hunted for a new pokemon. I found a male dunsparce. I meant to run away, but instead I caught it. I know that it’s a super rare encounter, but I also know that dunsparce sucks. I think I have the worst luck ever. I’ve named him… Pyrite.

On Rt. 31 I had hope of finding a better pokemon. I guess I did get my wish though. I found a female pidgey. She was just so darn cute! I guess she’ll make a good mate for Pyrite. I named her… Pearl!

I guess I have a full team now. That means I have to catch the first pokemon I see wherever I go. That’ll be fun!

On Rt. 31 I collected a black apricorn and fought another bug trainer. They’re so gross! When I saw him I was tempted to throw out Pyrite and Pearl, but if Pyrite goes down, Pearl might as well. I really like Pearl, dammit. So instead I fought him with Emerald. She grew to level nine though, so yay!

As I headed into Violet city, Ethan snuck up on me. He gave me a Vs. Recorder. He then left again. His marril was still cute though.

Afterwards I healed up in Violet city. Instead of going for a look around, I decided to train on Route 31. 

At level 5 Pyrite learnt defense curl, and at level nine he learned Yawn. At first I hated how useless this pokemon was, but the kissy face it makes at the pokemon it battles is precious. This sparkle muffin has officially grown on me. Yeah he sucks, but he’s mine. At level 5 Pearl learned sand attack, and at nine she learned gust. Also, Amethyst learned peck at level nine.

All of my teammates are at level nine.

Here’s an update version of my Pokemon Team:

It’s so early now, I think I need to take a long nap/sleep until tomorrow. I can tackle Violet city after I’ve slept for a while.


	6. Day 5

Kill Count: 13 (Much Better!)  
Item Count: 4

I Woke bright and early, eager to start my day. The first thing I did was go to the gym. However, a dude told me that Falkner only fights trainers who’ve gone through Bellsprout Tower. That place looks so old and rickety and awful, but I have to go anyway. Uhhg.

Inside I found a male Gastly. I named him… Titanium. He went into storage though.

At the top of the tower, the elder and Burn spoke. The elder gave Burn a TM, and advised him to care more for his pokemon. Burn then proceed to gloat.

The elder was good, but was no match for Emerald and Gold. He congratulated me, complimented my pokemon, and gave a TM.

I decided that I wouldn’t old off on fighting the gym.

After defeating 2 goons, I finally challenged the leader.Falkner introduced himself, and boasted about how good his pokemon were. However, Gold wrecked his team. He then gave me the zephyr badge, and the ™ for roost.

Upon leaving the gym, Prof. Elm called. He decided to give the egg from earlier to me. Since I wasn’t going anywhere, I decided to temporarily box a pair so I could go get it. Mom bought me a super potion, so I picked that up first. The aid gave me the egg, and told me that when Elm thought about who should receive the egg, I was the only one he could think of. Obviously it's because I’m the best trainer ever and I’m glorious.

A kimono girl saw me with the egg, and demanded that I take good care of it. Like I’d do anything else?

Since I wasn’t doing anything, I decided to walk around town with the egg. After hours of walking, the egg finally hatched into a male Togepi. I named him… Platinum, before boxing him. Afterwards I slept in the pokecenter. The next route can wait until after I’ve gotten my beauty sleep.


	7. Day 6

Kill Count: 14 (A little worse than yesterday)

Oh man I slept in really late! Because of that, I ran straight to Route 36, and completely forgot there wasn’t any grass on that Route. Instead, I walked down to the ruins for a quick visit. In the first place I went there was a puzzle in the back that said ‘escape’ in missing no letters. I used an escape rope there, and a hole appeared!

Inside the hole were four pokeballs and a place to drop down. I decided to pick up the pokeballs. There were two berries, and a two herbs. It was kind of cool really! I decided to walk back into the main room and solve the puzzle in the front of the room. I solved a puzzle which sent me down into the depth of the ruins.

A man was waiting for me. He asked if I dropped down from above, and I told him yes. He thought I was cool for solving the puzzle. He then handed me an Unknown Report and asked me to catch all of the unknown. Rude! I wanted to humor him by catching one, but they’re genderless, so I can’t.

Afterwards I went onto route 32, and immediately ran into a bellsprout. I caught him and named him… Copper.

A guy on route 32 was just chilling and staring out. He handed me a Miracle Seed, as a souvenir of Violet City. I thanked the man, informed him that I earned that gift, not for beating the gym, but because I was so amazing! Then the man laughed at me. Rude!

Youngster Albert challenged me, the punk! His rattata and zubat were nothing compared to Pyrite’s immense power! I’m actually really, really glad I’ve got him now. I feel a little bad about calling him Pyrite now. Maybe in Goldenrod I’ll change his name to something more valuable than fool’s gold.

There was this dumb camper girl on the route who decided talking to her boyfriend was a great idea. I decided to challenge her, and she learnt her lesson about being a brat. After the battle she wanted my phone number. I denied her the pleasure.

When the road split, I decided to take the lower path, which took me by the water. After gaining some levels, I snuck past a guy that was spinning around looking for a battle. I then healed in the Pokecenter. I then decided to back up the route to get things I missed, including that rotato I skipped. I still don’t know why he thought spinning around was a great idea.

Before going to nap in the Pokecenter, I noticed a lady hiding behind it. She called herself Frieda. She gave me a poison barb for being awesome. I thanked her, and went on with my business. And by business I mean going into the Pokecenter to rest before heading to union cave.


	8. Day 7

Kills: Too many to count

So I decided to train my Pokemon to level 13 before heading out. I’ve heard that Bugsy is really tough to fight, and I want to be as prepared as possible.

Movesets:

Silver: Quick Attack  
Leer  
Smoke Screen  
Ember

Amethyst: Tackle  
Uproar  
Peck  
Hypnosis

Emerald: Quick Attack  
Tail Whip  
Tackle  
Bite

Gold: Tackle  
Defense Curl  
Rock Throw  
Rock Polish

Pyrite: Rage  
Defense Curl  
Yawn  
Glare

Pearl: Quick attack  
Sand-Attack  
Gust  
Tackle

Now that I’ve done that, I ought to finish up this Route, right?

Right in front of Union cave a bird-man jumped me. Dick. I beat him up though, so It’s all good.

In union cave I encountered a male Zubat. He was easily caught, though Gold did almost make him faint. I named the Zubat… Brass!

Hiker Daniel was my first victim in the cave. He was really tough to beat though. I was so worried about Gold getting hurt. Eventually I did kill the Onix, but I almost died! That was so scary! But I knew Gold could do it. He’s a complete badass! Gold grew to level fourteen from the battle , so we’re okay.

I ran back to the pokemon center in front of the cave, just in case. It’s a little scary not having a water type on my team. I don’t have a good answer to rock-types, and that bothers me a little.

The second hiker had more rock types, but they were easily defeated. Much easier than that one Onix. The following firebreather was just as easy to beat. Gold grew to level fifteen, and I taught him magnitude! He’ll be so powerful now! And rock types are weak to it! Score! Or maybe just ground types? No, rock-types, magnitude is a ground type move.

The next trainer had a slowpoke, but Emerald took care of it. I love bite! It’s just the best move ever!

Route 33 was raining heavily. Despite that, I decided to catch a Pokemon. I eventually found a female Ekans. I named her… Malachite! After sneaking past the hiker, I decided to nap on Route 33. I guess that’s all for today. I'll be writing again tomorrow!


	9. Day 8

Rather than go straight to the next town, I decided to sit with my Pokemon and spend the day learning more about them. I first took a look at Gold and Emerald.

I watched as Gold showed off for Emerald by climbing up trees and trying to swing on the branches. He’s so sweet though. That was really cute how he couldn’t really climb the tree to start with. Emerald giggled at him too and swiftly showed him how to climb up the tree. Then again, she’s very swift in general, and is very good at climbing due to being a Rattata. Those little rats are as home n trees as they are in a grassy field. I think the two flirted in the tree though. And Gold almost fell off the branch, which probably wouldn’t have hurt him, but I still came to his rescue, just in case. Emerald just gave me a cold stare. I think she hates that I interfered.

Next I decided to observe Silver and Amethyst. Amethyst hopped around Silver, careful to avoid fiery back. He did something I didn’t expect though. He turned down the flames on his back. I really thought he wouldn’t do that for anyone. Sometimes, he still tries to to burn me. Then again, he’s usually asleep when that happens. Anyway, Amethyst hooted at Silver from the top of a tree, and Silver, the absolute cutie-pie, tried to climb up to her. He fell a couple of times on the way up, but was not deterred. He’s so good to her, and she rewarded him with a gentle pat with her wing. I think they fell asleep up there because I haven’t seen them since..

Next was Pyrite and Pearl. Pyrite pretended to sleep the whole time, and Pearl chewed on some nearby grass. I don’t think the two are well suited for each other at all. In fact, I think the don’t really think much of each other.that makes me quite sad.

At the end of the day, we all took a long sleep in the middle of the forest. It was quite peaceful and I hope we can continue to spend our days like this.


	10. Day 9

Kills: EVERYTHING!!!! (I definitely have an issue)

The first thing I did this morning was gather all of my Pokemon up. I was a little worried that Silver and Amethyst wouldn't be in the tree anymore, but they were fine. As I entered town, I witnessed a rocket goon threatening an old guy. He said something about how they had been broken up for the past three years, but their leader, Bonbon, was back in action. Who ever Bonbon is they are not terrifying. He then blocked my path to the well, which was fine because I didn’t want to go there anyway. I wanted to heal my pokemon first.

After healing my pokemon, I talked to the rocket dude. He told me some bogus lie about how he wasn’t standing in the way to keep me out. He was standing in the way because it’s dangerous to go to the well. I fart on his grave! There must be some pretty special pokemon in there for him to be keeping me out.

After talking to the towns people I learnt that the Slowpoke have all gone missing from town, and that I should talk to the ball maker Kurt about it. One guy specifically said Kurt should be able to do something about it. I wasn’t sure who the guy was until I saw the bruises on his face. He was the guy that got the tar beaten out of him by the rocket grunt. I got his (beat up guy’s) auto graphic. That should sell for a dollar in nine years, right?

There was a little girl in the ball makers house. I decided to talk to her first. She connected the dots for me by stating that the rocket grunts took all the slowpokes. I rolled my eyes at her. As if I couldn’t have figured that out. Pfft.

When I talked to Kurt he told me about team rocket, and that he told me their plans. Like I couldn’t have figured that out. Pffft. Actually, no wait, hang on a sec. How did he know exactly what team rocket was up to? Unless…

Kurt the ball maker is secretly a team rocket member! OH MY GOD!

Anyway, Kurt then ran after the team rocket goon blocking the way to the well, proclaiming that he would save the slowpoke. My hero! Swoon! That was sarcastic. He’s a bad guy who works for team rocket! Don’t trust anyone!

I followed him into the well, and discovered him just sitting on the ground waiting for me. I walked up to him and had a quick chat. Apparently he fell down the well, so I guess he yelled he’d save the slowpoke while falling? In any case, he busted his hip and needed some emergency care. Unfortunately, I decided bad guys don’t deserve to have me call emergency treatment for them. I went into the cavern, chasing team rocket members, and left the old man to rot.

After a lot of running around, I found a male Slowpoke. After catching him I named him… Zinc!

I fought a bunch of grunts to discover the king of all grunts, Proton. He fussed about me fighting off all of the goons, and threatened to kill me with poison gas. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be scary. Like I’d ever be afraid of a thirty plus year old man threatening to murder a sweet little twelve year old.

Upon defeating Proton, Silver evolved into a Quilava! I screamed in panic, but once I realized what was happening my screams quickly became ones of joy. He’s the man!

Anyway, Silver scared the crap out of the head honcho guy. He beat a hasty retreat, allowing me to leave with Kurt. I still don’t trust that fraud! But he offered to make me some pokeballs, so I gave him all of my black apricorns, and beat a hasty retreat. I guess I’ll be picking those up tomorrow!

In any case, it was pretty late in the day at that point, so I decided to head off to bed. Tomorrow will be a day of exciting adventures!


	11. Day 10

I spent the day training all of my Pokemon to level 16. I’m so freaking beat. Must sleep!


	12. Day 11

Kill Count: 11  
Deaths: 1

I forgot to mention yesterday that I collected my balls from Kurt, and gave him more apricorns. Today I think I’ll start out by collecting my new balls!

I then went to the gym, to challenge Bugsy. That girl is really creepy, and super weird. It’s kind of strange though. When I talked to the first person in the gym I saw, they used male pronouns to describe Bugsy. Weird.

When I finally got through the maze to Bugsy, they started bragging about how great they were. They then challenged me to a battle, which was awesome! The Scyther almost made after floundering around. It was the WORST! And then it kept making me almost faint. And on the third attack it stopped toying with me and killed Poor Silver! RIP! It’s okay though, because Amethyst avenged her sweet prince. Amethyst wrecked the rest of Bugsy’s team though.

Bugsy begrudgingly gave me the bug badge. Bitch! He killed Silver! That Dick!!!!

Back at the Pokemon Center I began formulating a plan. Who should replace Silver? My choices were Zinc the slowpoke, Platinum the Togepi, Titanium the Ghastly, Brass the Zubat, and Copper the Bellsprout. I finally decided upon using Titanium. Time to get training it to level 16! Woo! I guess that’s what I’m doing for the next few days. See you when I get back from that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time! As an apology here's a whole bunch of chapters. Gosh I hope none of you feel over loaded. This work is actually finished, but I was trying to update it slowly so I didn't overwhelm anyone who wanted to read it. I just kinda forgot to update it, hence the really big update today. Anyway, I'll probably add more tomorrow. Thank you for reading!


	13. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!!! I live!!!!
> 
> Anyway, look who's a pos who can't do what they say their going to. Like I said, this fic has been fully written out, I'm just in the process of uploading everything.

Day 14

Kill: 3  
Death: 1 (I still miss you Silver)

On my way out of town, my rival, Burn, decided to challenge me. I destroyed him with Emerald and Gold. They are the best friends a trainer could ask for. And gosh, they’re just so sweet on each other. Cute!!

After a quick heal up in the pokemon center, I went into the Ilex forest. Ilex trees are surprisingly pretty. They look so freaking amazing! Like miniature pine trees. Perfect!

As I was running around, I found a kid who lost his farfetch'd. He asked me to go get them for him, because he’s lazy.

In the forest I found a female Weedle. I decided to name her… Jasper!

Both of the Farfetch’d were easy to catch, and I was quick to defeat them. I mean catch them by hand of course. Why would I need to beat them into a pulp? No reason at all! I got an HM01 out of it, which I guess was nice because otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to get to Goldenrod city. Before teaching anyone anything, I went back into Azalea Town to heal. While there, I decided to talk to the little boy I helped inside the house he works in. The boy gave me a charcoal. Oh Silver, I miss you so much! Charcoal was your favorite snack!

So, who to put the burden of Cut on? I guess my only option is Emerald. Darn it! I replaced tail whip for cut, and hopefully that won’t come back to bite me in the butt.

There was a fat guy hanging out in the forest who offered to teach my pokemon headbutt for free. Sweet! I’m all about the good deals! Finally, Pyrite can get a better move than Rage! God I hate rage. Such a useless move! I went back to Azalea city after gaining the ability to use headbutt because I thought I could get a new pokemon in the town by using it.

A goddamn spearow fell out of the tree. A Spearow. SPEAROW! I could have gotten an awesome bug, and instead I got a bird from hell! RAAAAAH!

In anycase, the spearow was female, and I decided to name her... Crystal!

Anyway, I was pretty tired after that, so I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow’s a new day for better luck after all!


	14. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually haven't sat down at a computer since I posted the last chapter. Oops.

First thing in the morning I left for the Ilex forest. I passed the shrine and went all the way up to where the lady in a kimono was looking around, rather lost. The lady really had gotten lost, so Gold showed her the way out of the forest. How the heck does someone get lost right in front of the exit anyway? Zero directional sense, I swear!

Just outside of the forest, in the recuperation area, a lady with a butterfree gave me TM12. Of course, that’s the technical machine for taunt. Duh!

Route 34 was kind of boring. There were a couple of trainers, but I didn’t care much to count how many I killed. I’m still sad about Silver’s death. I don’t think I’m getting over it anytime soon. I wish Bugsy were less of a poop guzzling dog and more of a rainbow spewing unicorn. Then again, I’ve heard that even unicorns can be awful.

Anyway, on Route 34 I found a female Drowzee. I decided to name her… Amber.

At the daycare on the route, Ethan stopped me from going further. Apparently his grandparents ran the place. They wrongly assumed Ethan and I were dating. Gross! He’s like, fourteen, and I’m twelve. We’d never work out. 

Once in Goldenrod, I decided to take a nice long break before doing anything. So I guess that’s where this ends for tonight. I’ll be writing again soon!


	15. Day 16

I just spent the whole day playing voltorb flip so that I could earn enough coins to get a silk scarf for my Emerald. I think she likes it! Sleeping now. Will actually do something tomorrow.


	16. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because chapter 16 was pathetically short.

Deaths: Silver! (RIP)  
Kill: 13

My first task of the day was to go into the underground of Goldenrod city. A Marril ran up the stairs, promptly followed by Ethan. I think the marril was trying to escape Ethan again. I can’t imagine how much Ethan must suck if the marril hates him so much. Ethan gave me a fashion case though. Cause I’m a girl I’m sure. Just because I’m a twelve-year-old girl does not mean I want to absorb myself in fashion, thank you very much.

I did go ahead and take a photo with my pokemon. They all looked so good. I qore a team rocket uniform too. I looked like a cute little badass! It was great!

I then went to the bicycle shop in town. Got a free bike so long as a use it often as a form of advertisement. Yay!

Afterwards I went into Goldenrod Radio Tower to get a radio card. I was asked a bunch of dumb questions, like if magikarp can learn TM moves. Of course he can’t. And then they asked if oak’s co-host on his show was marie. Isn’t it Mary? Yep, it’s mary. I don’t know how I would know that if my mom weren't such a fan of the radio, but whatever.

Whitney saq my skills at getting a free radio card, and she went back to her gym. I wasn't aware she’d left. Go figure.

I decided I’d go battle trainers on Route 35, but I didn’t go looking for any new pokemon yet. I was more interested in getting to the giant dome at the end of the route. Oh, and Emerald evolved into Raticate. Yes!

In the dome I encounter a guy who told me to be careful because the construction of something was in the works. Boo! I want to see what's being built there Now! Oh well, I guess I’ll go beat Whitney first. Doing that tomorrow. I’ll write again then!


	17. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, the trainer is getting more coarse. I think that as the journey progresses she just gets more and more frustrated with everything. So yeah, there's cursing.

Kills: 9

My first course of action was to beat all of the Beauties. That was a very simple task for Emerald and Gold. After a quick heal up at the Pokemon center, I was ready to fight the pink haired girl who claimed she was the leader of the Goldenrod Gym.

I led with Emerald, and she lead with a Clefairy. It went down pretty easy. She then sent out Miltank. Oh god, why? Miltank is the absolute worst! The legends of it’s roll out, moo moo milk drink combo are truly horrifying. I hoped that Gold would be a good match for it. So did Whitney it seemed, as she used attract on Gold. Emerald couldn't stand for that, and immediately demanded to come out and fight the cow. Emerald was quick to dispatch the cow whore, and Whitney lost one heck of a battle. She then proceeded to cry until I left a bit, and wouldn't’ give me my badge or my new TM. She gave me attract. Whitney gave me attract! Dick.

I figured that was enough for one day, and so I decided to sleep. That was great though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cow whore still makes me laugh.


	18. Day 20

Deaths: 3 (God Damn it not again!)

I literally spent the last two days doing nothing but competing in the pokeathlon dome. On the bright side, I’ve been in every room, and have unlocked almost everything. For doing that, I have a star on my ID card, which is pretty cool I guess.

On Route 35 I started headbutting trees to find different Pokemon. The pokemon I found was a male Pineco. I named him… Steel! He’s super excited to go into my box!

I ended up joining the Bug catching contest in the national park. My pokemon encounter was a male venonat. What to name him? How about...Tantalum? Yeah, Tantalum. I like it!

I was in third place with that Venonat though. Oh well. At least I got a sitrus berry out of the deal. Oh, and at some point I went back to talk to the berry guy on the route outside of Violet city, and got a leppa berry from him. That is what I call an investment!

Some random kid took Amethyst out. Jerk! I loved that girl, and you took her from me! *Sobs grossly* And then he took out Titanium! Damn it NO! Pyrite then took it out. Fantastic! The one pokemon I would have been fine with being gone, is the one pokemon that didn’t leave! Now I have a dead couple. Fuck you random kid!

So who should be the replacement team? My female choices are Crystal the Spearow, Malachite the Ekans, and Amber the Drowzee. Well, having a psychic type would be helpful, so I guess I’ll be using Amber. My male choices are Jasper the Weedle, Platinum the togepi, Brass the zubat, Copper the Bellsprout, Zinc the Slowpoke, Tantalum the Venonat, and Steel the Pineco. I guess a Psychic and Bug type team would be useful. Welcome to the team, Amber and Steel!

And now for the Route 36 encounter. It was… A nidoran Female! What to name this blessed cutie? How about...Sapphire? Yep. Sapphire the nidoran female. Also Pearl evolved into a Pidgeotto. Nice! You go girl!

The mysterious tree was a sudowoodo. Nice. Now the fake wood is dead. I killed it with Gold. Yay! I guess I helped a flower shop kid, and she gave me the Berry pots for my trouble. Now I can grow multiples of my berry’s.

Now that that’s done, it’s time to train Amber and Steel to train my Pokemon up to level 20. See you again soon!


	19. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually decided to see how many chapters are left, and hoo boy. Coming in to the finish line on this one. But at least I'll finally have a completed Pokemon Trainer something done. I'm contemplating writing another one for Platinum, but making it a nuzlocke and not a wedlocke. But man platinum is a hard nuzlocke. Just some thoughts I've been having.

Deaths 4 (Not Again! Damn it!)

I was expecting that to take much longer, actually. After a quick heal in Violet city, I continued onto the next route. That was route 37 of course. I battled these two twins and beat them soundly with Amber and Steel. And then there were these two other girls who wanted to fight, so I got wasted. One of the girl’s Wigglytuff's used metronome on my Amber. The move used was ended up being embargo. I couldn’t heal Amber, and she died. I hate random trainers. They are the worst. Now I have to find another Pokemon to use. Damn it!

My replacement options are Crystal the spearow, Malachite the Ekans, and Sapphire the nidoran female. Steel is a bug type, which means he’s weak to flying, and fire. When he evolves he’ll be part steel type, making him weak to fire types, and most likely fighting. A good match would be something that can take out both types. I guess that leaves me with nidoran female. Nidoqueen is part ground, which can take out fire types. So the new team is Steel the Pinco and Sapphire the nidoran female.

Time to train again. See you again later!


	20. Day 22

Deaths: 5 (Fuck You I’m Fine!)

Instead of just training to level 20, I trained Sapphire to level 23 so that she could get bite. Since I have a moon stone I could get her to evolve now, but I want her to learn crunch, which she doesn’t get until level 43. Then I could evolve her and she’d get nature power. Haven’t decided what to do on that front yet.

Time for the route 37 encounter. After a small amount of searching I found a female level 14 vulpix. I love vulpix, but it definitely knows roar, and if I don’t catch it in one go I’m never going to see it again. Thankfully the ball I threw at her got her in one go. I decided to name her… Ruby!

Some kid named Bill talked to me in the pokemon center. It was kind of okay. He talked about how he was the creator of our storage system for pokemon in the PC. Cool deal dude. He then left for his home back in Goldenrod. Good for him.

The first place I decided to go was the burned tower. Some guy named Eusine started talking to me about his obsession with Suicune. Good for you dude. The pokemon and you share a couple of letters. Guess what, I share letters with pokemon too! Like, um.... Executor! And um… Lanturn. And Entei! Don’t forget Entei!

My rival was also there, so I fought him. He killed Steel with Curse. He MURDERED MY GOD DAMN BAGWORM. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? NOOOOOOOO! As hard as a fight Sapphire had, she still managed to win, and she leveled up to 24. Poor Sapphire though, I think she and Steel were really in love. I guess I have to spend another day training up my pokemon. Great!

So to pick a new partner. I’m thinking either Platinum the togepi, or Zinc the slowpoke. Oh man. I know I have to pair up Sapphire with someone before I can use her again, but I don’t think there is a good match. I guess Zinc is a better match, since water and psychic should be able to make up for the weaknesses poison and ground have. Man though, that sucked.

Before leveling up Zinc, I decided to go into the kimono girl house, just to relax and attempt to calm down. Unfortunately some rocket grunt was pushing the Kimono girl around. So I beat him up with Gold and Emerald. They are truly the shining stars of my team. I love them so much! I got HM03 for doing so, which was surf. That’s going on both Zinc and Pyrite.

Time to go train Zinc to level 20. See you again soon!


	21. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy poop it's done. And guess what I did? I'm getting Pokemon Fire red and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. Guess what I'm going to be writing stories for when I finally get them?

Deaths: 8 (Is Sobbing!)

Now that Zinc is level 20, it’s time to finish up the burned tower.The three legendaries in the basement obviously ran away. Then Eusine came down and started freaking out about it. NEEEERD! 

My encounter for the burned tower was a male koffing. This is getting kind of ridiculous. I have twice as many male pokemon as I do female in my box. Anyway, I decided to name the Koffing… Tungsten. I then fought the other trainers in the tower, and collected the random items strewn about.

Now that I’m done with that, it’s time to go into Morty’s gym and attempt to not die. Unfortunately, not dieing wasn’t in the plan. Not only did Sapphire and Zinc go down, but so did Gold! Waaaah!

I think I’m stuck though. I was wrong, Pyrite can not learn surf. I don’t have a pokemon that can. I need surf to continue forward after I beat Morty, and thus I’m stuck. I think my journey’s over. I guess it was fun while it lasted though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in a nuzlocke, things don't go the way you want them to. Sometimes things fail. Sometimes, you get stuck. Unable to progress. Sometimes, the nuzlocke is a cruel mistress.


End file.
